End of Silence
by Gaia Kame
Summary: Everyone assumes they're 'fictional characters' thanks to their comics, movies, and cartoons; but in reality they're real. Not only are they real but they're part of my 'family' due to knowing each other all our lives. That doesn't mean it's easy - being close to these guys has its ups and downs; but then again life isn't easy. Genres: Family, Drama, Humor, Fantasy, poss. Romance
1. Dunkin' Hills

_**Random Note:**__ In a way this story is an 'authoress is friends with turtle story' yet mixed with a 'fictional storyline/plot'. This is more therapy for me as I've faced many trials this past year alone. So yes, in a sense I'm in it; yet at the same time no, it's not really me. More like an OC highly based off myself, since I wouldn't be me if I honestly did know the turtles realistically. _

_This story is a twisted tale of my creation of 'what if the turtles were in fact real in our world' with the twist of if 'I' had known them since the very beginning. How is it that no one knew they existed outside of the concept of them being fictional characters when in fact they're real? What is the Hamato's family real background story? Why is it Gaia isn't updating her stories and been GONE so long within the TMNT fandom? Well, this story shall answer those questions (as best as possible). _

_Enjoy; and remember – please R&R and let me know what you think of the beginning of this story thus far!_

* * *

**End Of Silence**

* * *

**By: **_Gaia Kame_

* * *

_**Chapter One:**__ Dunkin' Hills_

* * *

_There are many strange, and even unexplained, things within our universe. Some things are truly and purely fictional, while other things are utter truth; yet it is our decision as sentinel beings to determine which is fictional and which is actual truth. Some things we're told we come to the conclusion of it being logical fact, when in actuality they are incorrect; while others seem so bizarre that we merely assume it as nothing but pure fiction when in reality it's fact. What you assume as fact and fiction is your own personal belief from your own conclusions accumulated within life; yet, while you have your beliefs of what's possible, what's real, and what's solely fiction I have my own – and my own beliefs may drastically differ from yours._

I didn't know what was worst – waking up to Leo's demands or Donnie's explosive experiments. I guess it all depended upon the amount of sleep I acquired the night prior – and if there's any coffee left for me in the morning when I **do** wake up.

Considering the 'family' I have – I rarely get either of those things.

"Donatello Hamato! You drank _all the coffee __**again**_?! How can you possibly go through _two whole large bags of coffee_ within a single _night_?!"

"Ooh, looks like _The Beast_ has risen."

Instantly my vision settled upon the sarcastic one who dared aggravate me, and my frown seemed to deepen to a boarder-line scowl. "_Fuck off_ Raph! I'm **so** not in the mood for your _chipper shit_ this mornin'."

"Ooo – grumpy! Ya know, with a face like that in da mornin', you'll be sure to get premature wrinkles."

Fully scowling at the 'mocking one' it was a wonder I didn't beat his head in already. "I'll smoother you in your sleep!"

"You can try Babe, but more than likely you'll 'trip up' and mess up on that plan."

Completely turning my back towards the empty coffee pot I fully face Raph with a heated gaze and mocking words. "Considering I know where you sleep at night – I think I have a pretty good head start."

Placing the newspaper down upon the kitchen table he didn't even attempt to hide the teasing smirk of enjoyment over our sudden spat as he slightly leaned forward in eagerness. "Yea', but you're not _ninja enough_ to sneak up on me and do it."

_I will kill him, slowly._

Before I even got a chance to vocally express that thought did the brotherly stern voice of Leonardo interrupt us, "What's going on here?"

Simply rolling his eyes in annoyance Raph leaned back in his chair till it was leaning with all support upon its back legs. "Nothin' _Splinter Junior_ – _The Beast_ is just pissed cause there's no coffee left."

Frowning at the nickname Leo simply chose to disregard his brother's words and instead focus his displeasure upon me. "Ya know Meg – coffee isn't good for you. Why not try drinking some tea?"

_This is all Donnie's fault!_

Narrowing my gaze upon the eldest I couldn't help the glare that escaped me towards him. "You already wake me up at Five O'clock in the morning every day to train, and I woke up at Three fifty-five this morning thanks to Donnie's _**explosive**_ work. Not only that but I didn't get to bed until it was late. I already gave up sleeping in so there is _no way in __**hell**_ I'm giving up my morning addiction!"

"Hey guys, what's going on in here?"

I would have groaned at the new arrival within the kitchen, yet at this point it was a wonder that Mikey hadn't arrived sooner to find out what all the commotion was about. Fortunately I was spared the disgrace of being heard moaning purely in aggravation as both eldest turtles stated together in a flat tone towards their youngest brother, "Meg."

In all honesty if I didn't know them so well I would have found the response from the two to Mikey's question amusing at best, yet to me – this was common.

"Really? How come? What'd she do?"

"What do you mean 'what did _**I**_ do'?!"

"Ah, ignore her Mikey. _The Beast _is on the loose cause Donnie drank all her coffee again."

"Woah, sounds like somebody needs to switch to de'caf'!"

"That's it! Where's a stick?! I'm gonna beat 'im with it!"

"What'd I say?!"

Glaring at a blockading Leo, smug Raph, and overly chipper and confused Mikey I merely jutted my hip out to the side to express my displeasure on this sudden gang up against me. "There are very few select things you **never** take from a woman-" I started counting off my fingers as if it added an emphases to my overall point, " -coffee, salty things, ice-cream, and chocolate. If you try to take any of those addicting things from a woman – expect to be castrated by the end of the day."

"Uhh, okay; but what does that have to do with beating me with a stick?"

"That's it! Raph, Leo – if either of you _**dare**_ try to stop me from killing this overly chipper morning turtle I'll crush your tails with a pair of rusty wrenches! _So. Stay. Out. Of. My. Way. _Got_**it**_?!"

I guess they'd learned something in regards to women throughout the years after all, because they knew when to back off and leave me to my own devices. The two eldest just simply glanced at each other with Mikey's worried expression growing to full fledge panic now. "Guys?.. You're not _really_ going to sic her after me – are you?"

Finally the two looked away from each other with amused smug grins. It was right there I knew I didn't have to worry about them interrupting. "Nope"

"He's all yours."

"Aw, come on guys! Jus' cause she's got apparent _Aunt Flow_ issues doesn't mean you should let her loose to beat on me!"

Grinning twistedly I grabbed the closest thing possible at my current disposal to use as a weapon – a caste iron skillet frying pan. Even with twisted yet ornery smile in place my words were mockingly serious, "Run Mikey, run."

He didn't have to be told twice before he shot off like a bullet out of the kitchen with me close on his heels. What can I say? Master Splinter always taught us that anything could be used as a weapon if wielded properly within the right hands. I'm just currently showing off that skill.

"No, Meg! Nooo!"

_How I love a good dose of __**justice**__ in the morning!_

"Get back 'ere _Surf Shell_! For I shall have my r_**evenge**_! Mwuahahaha!"

With that we were off on a violent game of cat and mouse. Moments later Donnie walked into the kitchen with a confused inquiring expression. "What happened this time?"

Leo simply glanced at the clock before sighing. "You don't want to know.."

Shooting his little brother an ornery grin Raph replaced his chair on all fours again as he leaned forward in anticipation. "Yea', and yer next!"

_This is normal interaction amongst us. Although, this __**isn't**__ my morning!_

"_Mwuahahahahahaa_!"

_On the most part anyway.._

* * *

_**End Chapter**_

* * *

_**Random Request To Fans of story 'Divided':**__ I know many of you have been wondering what is the current writing status of my other TMNT story 'Divided'. I haven't given up on it, yet I'm currently suffering with writer's block on the next chapter. So if any of you who are fans to the story are hoping for a update soon please PM me or simply leave a review with some suggestions to help kick start my muse! With everything happening within my personal life – it honestly hasn't helped my writing muse. So please don't be upset if I do take a while to update, for I'm not trying to leave everyone hanging when it comes to my stories. My seven year old son has been recently diagnosed with type 1 diabetes and I'm extremely sick now myself with Limes Disease. So yeah, much health issues for me and my son; yet many issues amongst my family life as well. What are they? Guess you'll have to keep reading this story to get a general idea._

_Well guys, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! So until next time – Ja Ne!_


	2. Your Disease

**Disclaimer:** This story is merely composed as therapy for me, while being entertainment for you. Some things are actual fact while certain things are purely fiction. I in no means own anything outside this story's plot and my own created OC's.

* * *

_**Special Thanks:**__ To BubblyShell22 for reviewing last chapter. Your words of encouragement means a great deal to me, and I can never thank you enough! I hope you enjoy this chapter (since we're still within the 'introduction stage' of the story's plot) and I hope this story reaches your expectations. _

* * *

**End Of Silence**

* * *

**By:**_ Gaia Kame_

* * *

_**Chapter Two:**__ Your Disease_

* * *

_There are times where the guys simply drive me crazy, but then again – what 'family' doesn't? Even so, it's within my times of need do I truly realize how much they honestly care. It's within those moments do I thank God every time for blessing me with four great friends such as them, for I'd be lost without them._

"How's he doing?"

Tiredly glancing away from a particular spot within the marble counter top I couldn't help but just merely _stare_ at Leo leaning against the end of the breakfast bar patiently waiting for an answer. "Not so good. It seems that he has a severe stomach flu."

Frowning he glanced away from me to stare into the open living room where our current 'topic' of conversation was resting. "And the extreme weight loss even though he has a huge appetite?"

Sighing I closed my eyes within a poor attempt to ward off the building migraine behind my eyes. "Possibly an over active thyroid, yet as of right now I'm just waiting on the doctor to call me with the blood test results."

Mikey walked into the kitchen then and both I and Leo merely glanced over at him and stared at him silently as he placed dirty dishes into the sink. "How's he doin' Mikey?"

Concerned blue eyes locked with mine as he turned to fully face me. "Not good at all. He's breathing fast, he keeps having to go to the bathroom to pee literally every ten minutes, he seems completely out of it, he's got a funny smell to him, and he can't hold anything down. Dudette, I'm worry about _D-man_."

I could practically feel the worry lines forming around my eyes and upon my forehead now as my eyebrows furrowed within concern. "'_Funny smell_'? What do you mean by that? I didn't smell anything odd when I checked on him earlier."

"That's exactly what I mean. If I didn't know any better I'd say he got into the liquor cabinet and drank himself stupid with a bottle of wine – by the way he smells that is."

Frowning I simply leaned my elbows against the counter top as I stared at him within confusion. "I just checked on him about fifteen minutes ago, and I didn't smell anything funny like that from him."

Suddenly the sound of retching reached out ears and all three of us couldn't help but slightly wince instinctively at the sound coming from the living room. A putrid sweet smell drifted towards us through the air moments later, and I couldn't help but sigh upon what that officially meant for me. It was only confirmed by Raph calling out from 'ground zero'. "'ey Mommy! D-man just covered the lazy boy, couch, side table, an' floor! Bring a bucket quick!"

Instantly Leo and Mikey started opening windows to help air out the house of the horrid smell and I smiled at them automatically within silent thanks. Tiredly standing up from the breakfast bar I quickly moved to acquire several buckets – one for cleaning up the mess and another to make sure there wasn't _any more_ mess. While I busied myself with that task I called out desperately to Raph from across the house, "Hey Raph?! Is he still vomiting?"

"No; why?"

"Can ya please take 'im to his room ta rest so I can clean up da mess? I'll bring ya an empty bucket for 'im in just a moment!"

"Sure thing!"

"Thanks!"

After that it was simply finishing setting up my cleaning supplies before arriving at the 'crime scene'; and I couldn't help but feel my stomach twist within queasiness of its own accord from the sheer overpowering _smell_. I was never one that could handle the smell of other's sickness – bodily fluids simply just wasn't my thing.

Thank goodness Leo had a heart of gold and a stomach of steel as he approached me from behind the moment I turned green within the face while sweating bullets from resistance. "Don't worry about it Meg. I'll take care of it – don't need you getting 'sick' on us as well."

Relief yet guilt filled me at his words and I couldn't help but glance warily at the mess. "Are you sure Leo? It's my responsibility –"

"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of this mess - you just take that bucket to Raph. Alright?"

Breathing through my mouth within a sigh of relief I smiled weakly. "Thanks Leo. You're a life saver."

Smirking silently within an 'I know' manner he quietly took the bucket with the cleaning solution and rags from me before waving a dismissive _shoo_ motion towards me.

I didn't have to be 'told' twice.

Just as I reached the door to my destination with empty bucket in hand did Donnie intercept my entrance with cellphone in hand, "Hey, Meg? It's the doctor's office – he said they received the results and need to speak to you right away."

Shooting a longing glance at the door to properly check on the individuals within I stated almost distantly with dread. "Okay Donnie. Thanks."

He smiled a strained smile towards me that spoke volumes of his worry – a doctor calling back with 'results' was never a good sign. Instead he offered his left hand while holding the cell phone within his right. "Trade? I'll take that in for Dalton for you, alright?"

Reluctantly I made the trade with Donnie. Quietly taking the empty bucket he entered the room while leaving the door open just a crack in an attempt to hear; and I couldn't help but feel the thanks within my heart knowing that he cared enough to try to eaves drop.

Pressing the phone to my ear while walking into my own bedroom silently I finally answered the poor doctor on hold, "This is Meghan speaking –"

I was cut off instantly by my seven years old's family doctor sounding urgent. "Miss Kershaw? This is Doctor Simmons – I just got back the tests results for Dalton's blood work that was done earlier today."

Worry entered my tone as dread filled my heart, "Yeah? What are the results Doctor Simmons?"

"Miss Kershaw, your son needs to go to the hospital right away-"

I couldn't help but cut the doctor off mid-sentence as my body went numb, "Hospital? Why?! What's wrong with him? What did you find within the test results?"

"Miss Kershaw – your son's blood sugar levels are well over four-hundred. That means-"

My mind was whirling a hundred miles per hour as I unintentionally interrupted him once again. "Diabetes; since normal sugar levels are supposed to be eighty to one-hundred and sixty. Although, are you sure? What were his exact sugar level readings?"

"I don't know Ma'am, for I wasn't given the exact number – just that his sugar levels are dangerously high, which is over four-hundred. You'll need to go to the Knoxville Children's Hospital since they have the proper specialists there to give a more proper diagnosis; for his sugars could only be so high as a result of an infection – although that possibility is slim."

_Knoxville Children's Hospital? That's an hour and a half away and it's already dark outside. What am I supposed to do?! I can't drive now!_ Instead of voicing my troubled thoughts I asked calmly, "Is there any way that he could hold off till the mornin' to go, or is it dire that I get him there a.s.a.p.?"

"He needs to get to the E.R. right away. Do you have a means to take him or should I contact an ambulance to take the both of you?"

Distantly I heard my bedroom door creak open within indication someone had entered my room; yet I didn't spare it any thought until I felt a hand resting upon my shoulder. Eyes snapping away from the folded blankets upon my bed to lock eyes with Leo's I smiled within relief at the silent nod directed at me. One way or another – they would get me and my son to the hospital. Mouthing 'thank you' to him I instantly responded before the doctor assumed the call had dropped, "No thank you, for my brother will drive me."

"Okay, good! Now make sure-" I merely listened with a numb mind after that - take enough clothes to last my son and I a week within the hospital along with any other required items, expect to be there _at least_ a week, and bring a notebook and pen – I'd more than likely be receiving a great deal of information while there.

By the time I hung up the phone with the doctor my hands were literally shaking. _Diabetes – my seven years old son more than likely has diabetes. Diabetes; how can he have diabetes?-_

A strong three fingered hand clasping my shoulder than was the only thing that officially snapped me out of my mental daze. "Meghan? Are you alright? What's going on? What did the doctor say that requires Dalton to go to the hospital?"

My eyes drifted towards my bedroom closet as I already started compiling a list within my mind of items to bring along while my voice seemed distant. "Dalton has diabetes from the looks for it – his sugar levels are well over four-hundred so I have to take him to the hospital to be treated. I need to start packing things for myself and him then head straight there."

"I'll drive."

Calmly I responded, although I couldn't seem to stop the slight tremor within my hands. "Thanks Leo – I wouldn't know what to do if you didn't offer to drive. I can't-"

"I know Meg. Let's just start packing to get _little man_ to the hospital, okay?"

I couldn't speak as I felt my throat swell closed within teary gratitude, yet I kept calm – right now wasn't the time to lose control. Instead I merely nodded within understanding before instantly setting to work within packing. Looks like we all had a long night ahead of us.

Although for me and my son, it was merely the beginning of a long week.

* * *

_**End Chapter 2**_

* * *

**Random Note:** _What you read is in fact truth when regarding my son's health. I was called in from his family doctor to take him straight to the Children's Hospital. I was there with my son a solid week. It wasn't just hard on me but my son as well. Mind you, names have been altered within this story as a means to protect other's identity while separating fact and fiction. The last name used for Meg was inspired from a knife company's name upon one of my awesome pocket knives! XD_

_Well, thanks for reading this chapter! Please R&R as your review helps me better this story's plot and my future writing. Until next time – Ja Ne!_


End file.
